Arctic Expedition
Today we set sail for a new and uncharted land-land in which we hope to find new flora and fauna, as well as how they work. On the way there is not much, simply Scoutrahnas, a few Pyrosharks, and Hoovywhales. The water got extremely cold, and not many creatures have been found in the waters-well… Not that can be reached by me and my colleagues. Even the smoke from my pipe turns into pure frost at this Gabeforsaken water. Scoots sees land, yet it is only freezing, barren land surrounded by water. We are entering it. -Dr. Marxman 1977, Oct 23.-------------------------- We've been camped out for days due to the freeze. The land is so close, but so far. We're considering abandoning the ship to try to cross the frozen ice. Until then, we sitting like ducks. Mmmmmh... Duck... -Scoots. 1977, Oct 25.--------------------------- Rations are getting low, the crew proposes eating Reginald. Fuck Reginald. I say cook 'em. -Scoots. We ate Reginald.-Scoots 1977, Oct 28--------------------------- We're starting to hear noises from below... Low loud grumbling... If we weren't stuck, we would be heading off... So far we've moved like a inch. GabeN, that's not far... -Scoots, deeply concerned. I'm not going to lie. Reginald was a dick. No rest for the wicked. We're taking the emergency grappling hooks from the bottom of the ship storage and going to land. I'm taking my rifle. -Marxman I shot the locked storage door down. I can't exactly get to the grappling hooks. Nevermind, I've got them. Damn… The storage door is frozen shut. -Marxman, extremely disparaged. 1977, Nov 1----------------------------- Some of our crew has gone missing after going out to scout for the land. The damn storm has been keeping them from our line of sight... We've ran out of Reginald to eat... Food's slowly running low, all we have left is rotten Spycrab Jerky... Some men have reported seeing movement below the thin ice... Fish aren't a thing though, and we are too deep for it to be Spycrabs. We've considered sending someone down to hunt for it, most people suggesting me... I fear that the people suggesting me might suffer the same fate as Reginald... -Scoots,. There must be something I can do to get out of here… Wait… lightning. That's it! I shall create ball lightning to destroy the door. -Marxman Eureka! It worked. I'm out with the grappling hooks and I have proposed that we hunt in the newfound land for food. I am firing the grappling hooks at the land, and most of the biologists and me are ready to go into the wild. -Marxman Me and Dr. Marxman had a talk about the movement, he suggested I went... I guess I have to, I'll go grab the recording machine that we keep in the bows... -Scoots. This is a transcript from Scoots recorder, which turned up below the ice. ----- "I've gotten below the ice, I've began progressing down into the depths... Inky blackness all around." "I've gotten lower... I can hear a low moan... I feel like there is something around me..." "GabeN Help me, this was a mistake... I've been down here for hours... Something is just burning into my mind, the noises everywhere..." "I can't. I can't. I can't." "I feel like I've been down here for years. Decades, Centuries." "The water. It feels stiff... Ridged... It moves..." "It moves. It moves. It moves. It moves. It moves." The next clip is entirely gibberish. ----- (Dialogue) "You there, captain. Bring Scoots up, now. We have a terrible radar signal and he's been sending SOS signals for hours. Happy I taught him Morse Code now. He just said "Eight" In Morse Code when I signaled him. The radar is going insane. We're so close to land. I'll go out to hunt food and come back with Scoots if not." -Marxman We've searched for many hours for Scoots, to no avail. The crew thinks he's on the Island, others think he's dead... I say the latter. We're continuing on in search of him, I don't get my money if we don't find him, says Dr. Marxman... -Captain L. Ong Cox. I'm going to land to obtain food. I estimate I'll be gone for a week. I've removed the scope of my rifle to make close quarters hunting easier, and I'm going to bring back about 40 pounds of whatever I may find. Agh… To be back in my prime. I digress. I have exited the ship as of now. -Marxman So far it has been a day and I have found amazing signs of life, some I can tell are fruitful here, some scant, which I refuse to kill. I encountered a Polar HeavyBear today, which I fought off with my rifle. I have found Albino Demowolves, which have different hunting tactics then those in the forests of the Badlands. I have about 140 pounds of meat, thanks to the Heavybear and Demowolf, but this is sadly not enough to help those on the ship I am with. Strange… The ice below me is cracking and I hear noises similar to that of a Pyroshark. I- -Marxman Today is a day of success. A Pyroshark emerged from the ice and frozen waters, knocked back my rifle and supplies, but two Polar HeavyBear cubs came and saved me. I identified them as being similar to their mother, who I must've killed. For this deed, I shall take the two cubs in and raise them, for they deserve it. Finally, I've reached the ship, and brought food back in a matter of only 2 days. When we get Scoots, we journey further. Tonight, we feast. -Marxman Nov 4th------- To make a long story short, me and the crew are preforming mutiny. We need to move forward to the island... We all need to. I've grabbed my Kukri, and went to Marxmans Door. Scoot's dead. We know this... We gotta go forward... Marxman has locked himself in, we're waiting for him to come back and tell us the "Good News"... -Captain L. Ong Cox. I put all of the food in the kitchen, and it goes uncooked. The chef refuses to prepare it, and I am in my room, with the entire crew outside. Hunger and the loss of Scoots has gotten to them. They are practically willing to eat me if I don't do something… I don't want to end up like Reginald (I'll see you in hell, Reginald.). I'm grabbing my rifle and shooting the "Captain"'s foot. I've shot him, and they have brought him to the medicine room. I am the crew's doctor. I'm grabbing a flamethrower, cooking the food, and then we search for Scoots. -Marxman We now feast on the meat I have cooked, as I am happy I have reunited my crew. Finally we are one again. For now. I am now going out to search for Scoots. I am well prepared, and I will find him, or die trying. My will and testament is on my desk. -Marxman I am the Ships cook. Marxman requested that I keep up with this logging. I shall keep up with this request. So far we're running out of salt to keep the food preserved, we're using it all on the ice... The food, although plentiful, won't last long in these conditions... Plus there's a lack of water... This is salt water, nothing fresh for miles. Plus to make this pityful ship worse, I think I left my oven on at home. - G. Nomingsworth. I am currently underwater, writing in a waterproof journal. I think I have located Scoots. I have encountered multiple small fish, which I have sketched and documented. I have heard Scoots, but it has always been from a range. I am on a cord attached to the ship, with a large, bright light in one hand and a journal in the other. All I have seen is a tentacle, which I believe to be an Octospy. Probably nothing, yet it is bigger than others I have seen. I see it idle, and I approach it. -Marxman The creature will not move, and guards the ocean floors well. It is a creature not seen before, possibly the fabled Great Creature of the Deep. I am ready to fight. -Marxman I emerge from the waters victorious, with Scoots alongside me, yet no evidence the creature exists. I have failed as a scientist. I have brought Scoots up to the ship where he will receive medical treatment, and after that, we shall venture across the frozen plains this place holds, but first, we must receive a supply drop. -Marxman Category:Events